The present disclosure relates generally to social networking, and more particularly, to a method and mobile electronic device configured to prevent obscene gestures from being captured thereby during a videoconference/video-chat session.
The proliferation of social media applications on mobile electronic devices has made it easier than ever for individuals to engage in videoconferencing/video-chat sessions (hereinafter “video-chat”) from anywhere and at any time. Unfortunately, there exists a potential for a participant to engage in potentially lewd and lascivious behavior during the video-chat that the other participant finds offensive. Typical dating applications/social media applications do not pair users to the gender or sexual orientation of their choice, and participants to video-chat sessions sometimes choose to conduct themselves in an inappropriate manner.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a mechanism by which a video-chat session can be automatically terminated if a participant attempts to engage in lewd behavior.